The Gundam Project
by Chibi Amy Chan
Summary: Okay, this is important- This story does not take place in AC. For lack of anywhere better to put it, I put it here in this catagory because this story uses the idea of Gundam. This was written by my friend Rob, not me.
1. Part 1

Amy: Okay, this is a very good story that my friend Rob wrote. I repeat, Rob wrote it! Not me! I'm only posting it for him because he couldn't sign up for FF.Net. Hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
      In this story you may find mentioning of, rare if at all, of sexual behavior. There is some mild language and the author (myself) strongly urges you to use your own personal discretion while reading. Some material may not be suitable for children. Recommended ages: 12 and up. The characters contained in this story are not based on any real persons. If there is any similarities between characters aforementioned and a person, live or dead, are purely coincidental. Characters are copyright 2002 to Rob Martin. Gundam and Gundam Wing are owned by their respective owners. This fan fic is not intended to be sold. All violators will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Gundam Project  
Episode 1: The Darkness Arises  
By: Rob Martin  
  
  
  
  
      It was your normal everyday routine… I had got up, got dressed, as I did every day. I brushed both my teeth and my hair; I had taken a shower and even eaten breakfast… I got to school, as I did everyday… but this day would be far different than any others… this day I my life would take a change… for the worse. I had been in science for some time… my favorite show was Gundam Wing. I had been drawing these very in depth diagrams and such, and the government contacted me. They were starting the "Gundam Project," where they would design and build a mobile suit.   
  
      No real government other than ours decided to work on this, so the basic funding for it came from capitol hill. We had built it in its entirety, and I was forced to be its pilot, and I had to pilot it in a war Iraq. The entire team of the "Gundam Project" was wiped out in the process, and I was given the Gundam. Its name was the Katrina, after the girl who I had been in love with, and still am. Well, anyway, that is another story I will tell you another time. Back to this one….  
  
      I had been in school, working on a gamma radiation project. The system, went on over load, and… I am getting ahead of myself. Better start from the beginning…  
  
  
  
Part One-The Rebirth    
  
  
  
      I had been leaving for school early that morning. I had just entered the Technical School Of Sciences (TSOS).  I have been working along side professor Davidson, an older man with that crazy scientist hair… you know the one… mad scientist white hair all sticking up. He wore everyday the same green vest and tan pants, and the little lab coat over it. Trust me, this guy as tiny, skinny and short, maybe 5'5." Anyway, he theorized that using gamma rays, you could split atoms into two equal and opposite sides, like good and evil and that stuff.  
  
      We had become once so close we could literally see it happening. The problem was if we turned it too high the subject would be killed in the process. We always tested animals, and never humans, because it was against school policy. That day the good professor spoke to me, which was unusual, because he never talked before.   
"Damn I wish we could do this," the professor spoke, much to my surprise. I had never seen a scientist say anything like that before in my life. I could not help but laugh.  
  
      "Yes, professor Davidson, I feel the exact same way." Man, I was glad he said something to me. I would be lucky if I got a mumble or a groan, but an actual sentence, it really amazed me. May sound silly, but it did.   
  
      We decided to split the ions of a lab rat, I was the one who had to be executioner this time, it really bugged me, having to decide the fate of a poor animal. I watched the professor placed the rat within the Chamber, and he closed the door. I looked at the many monitors on the mother computer, as I pulled down the switch, the rat was surrounded by an aura of energy, it began to levitate into the center of the Chamber.   
  
      "More power! More power!" professor Davidson was yelling his head off over the loud sounds the Chamber had been making, pulling the switch down even further, I watched there be an implosion, and the poor rat was no more.  
  
      "Shut it off… we failed once again…" with a sigh the professor left the room, angered at his newest failure. I decided to go look at the machine myself, opening the door to the chamber. I stepped in, looking at it. The Chamber was small and enclosed, very tight, and I sat on the seat that was within. I saw Davidson come back in, yelling now.  
  
      "Where the hell did that boy go! God dammit!" I hid, for I did not want to be on his bad side at this time. If he even knew I was in the chamber, he'd kill me. No actually being in there was worse. He began to tale his angers out on the main computer, and as I was about leave the chamber and stop him, he hits must have hit the emergency door close system, for it shut on me. I began to scream, bagging on the door. He still didn't see me. Being pissed I guess, he hit the switch, the mother computer exploding in a flash of sparks. Suddenly, my body became all tingly, and a blue aura of energy surrounded me, as I was lifted up within the cramped chamber. I screamed, before I saw a flash of light, and that was all I could remember… 


	2. Parts 2 & 3

Amy: Okay, this is a very good story that my friend Rob wrote. I repeat, Rob wrote it! Not me! I'm only posting it for him because he couldn't sign up for FF.Net. Hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 2-Unanswered Questions  
  
  
  
      I had awakened soon after, my eyes opening within the Chamber. I had looked to the door, which had totally been blown off. I had stood up, feeling a bit weak, and I stumbled out, looking all around. The lab had completely been destroyed. Damn had Davidson done a job on the lab.  I had continued out, finding a pool of red liquid on the floor. Upon closer inspection, I found out what it truly was. It was blood. Not just any blood, it was human blood. As I turned the corner I couldn't help but let out a gasp as my eyes widened. I looked upon the dead body of professor Davidson… somehow, he had his head smashed into the ground… it looked like he had been thrown into a trash compactor it was so crushed. At the sight of it, I backed out of the room, into a room of screams. My fellow students could do nothing more than point and scream, as they began to run from me.  
  
      At this moment, I had no damn clue as to what had happened here. That's when I saw the police. They aimed the guns at me, screaming "Get down on the ground now! Freeze this is the police!" As the came running at me decked in SWAT suits holding very large MK45s, I could do nothing more than run like the devil was on my tail. A swarm of bullet casing hit the ground as slugs began to trail just behind me, the fire of the guns so enormous, I had thought I had gone deaf there. AS I escaped the building a hail of gun fire right behind me, I jumped the hedge of the school and booked it through some alley ways, on my way to the one person I knew I could trust; my love, my Katrina….  
  
  
  
Part 3-Revalations  
  
  
  
      I arrived at the back entrance of her house, slowly opening the door without one creep. I was in fear of the fact that the cops were still on my tail, but I proceeded to continue into the house, closing the door behind me with little to no sound. I could hear noises from the upstairs bedroom, her room. I thought maybe it was the sound of the cops interrogating her. But soon they became more like screams, and I quickly rushed up, and opened the door to her room, peering in. I saw her, on the bed… with another man. Right there, they were making love, like it was nothing. Before a burst of rage came over me, I saw the face of her newfound lover, and it was my face. I backed up right into a wall. I couldn't believe it. I mean, I was there, but… I was in there, with her. I had to cup my hand over my mouth, and all I could do was run out of her house, full speed.   
  
      I really had no where else to go. It was like being stuck between a rock and a hard place. My love was with me, but not… I really had no clue where to go… all that was left now was my very good friend, Amy… just the week before I skimped out on her to be with Katrina, who was no cheating on me… in a sense of course…  
  
      Coming to the door, I knocked softly, and out came Amy with a smile, which quickly became a frown, and then a face of anger. She pulled me inside, and began to yell me head off.  
  
      "You ass! What the hell do you think you are doing here?!? First, you skip out on me, then you have the nerve to come here?!?"  
  
      "Amy Amy Amy, please, come down. I am in a real bad mess."  
  
      "Yeah right. And your probably gonna tell me you broke Mr. Richards window once again. OR maybe that cockamamy story about a gunham or something like that."  
  
      "It's a Gundam…"  
        
      "Shut up! I am talking! Now you listen to me Rob Martin, I have had it up to here with you. Now get out of my house or-"  
  
      "Professor Davidsons dead!"  
  
      Suddenly I saw her face turn totally blank. "Wha… what happened?"  
  
      "And I found Katrina… she was in the bedroom…"  
  
      "Oh God…"  
  
      "…with another man. But it was me! I looked in, and I saw her with me!"  
  
      He once blank face turned of a bit of a frown. "You really expect me to believe that?"  
  
      "Ok Amy… call up there, and ask to speak to me. You'll see."  
  
      She laughed lightly, before turning to the phone, picking it up. "Yeah right…," she dialed the number, putting the phone to her ear. "Heh, he's really gonna be there with her…"  
  
                                            ----------------------------------------------  
  
    Over at Katrinas, the phone was ringing. Katrina was in the shower, and the man in black answered the phone. "Hello?"  
  
                                             ----------------------------------------------     
  
    Back at Amy's house, began to talk to the man in black. "Hello this is Amy, is Katrina there?"  
  
                                            ----------------------------------------------  
  
      "No Amy, she's in the shower… its me Rob." There over the phone was a stunned silence. "Hello earth to Amy…"  
  
                                              ----------------------------------------------  
      
    There over her phone, she spoke no more. "I… have to go…" she quickly hung up the phone, looking back to Rob. "If this is one of your tricks, I swear-"  
  
    "Look Amy I am not lying about this… I am being chased for something that other me probably did." At this moment I looked into her eyes, which were filled to the brim with tears. "Amy... what is wrong?"  
  
    She looked up to him and hugged him. "I am scared… this is so… weird… I have never been this fearful in my life… what is going on here?"  
  
    I held her there and just looked to her. "I don't know, Amy… I don't know…" 


	3. Parts 4 & 5

Amy: Okay, this is a very good story that my friend Rob wrote. I repeat, Rob wrote it! Not me! I'm only posting it for him because he couldn't sign up for FF.Net. Hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 4-A New Look  
  
  
  
  
      Over back at Katrina's, the other Rob was sitting down on the bed, looking over as Katrina left the bathroom in a towel, walking into her closet, Rob peeking in at her.  
  
      "Who was that on the phone?" she asked this Rob.  
  
      "It was no one… just a wrong number… don't worry about it," he said as he put on a very convincing smile.  
  
      "Alright baby, what are we going to do today?"  
  
      "We, I was thinking chopping off this old dust rag." He tugged on his hair lightly, her looking at him with a slightly stunned face.  
  
      "Wow Rob… I thought you loved your hair…"  
  
      His Hair was normally thick, medium length, and was brown; he had refused to get a hair cut for the past two years or so, so I wouldn't be surprised by her shock.  
  
      "You know what Katrina? I really never have… I just feel it's time we do, and oh yeah, these old rags, heh, I need some new duds."  
  
      This was a total shock to her now. He had always worn the same old black tee shirt, light blue denim jeans, with the same pair of gray sneakers.  So if you knew Rob personally you'd know this is a big change. "Ok baby, whatever you want…"  
  
      He came back from behind her, kissing her, letting his hands go all over her body. He smiled to her, as she put her clothes on, kissing him. "Hey hun, we can do this later ok? First we need to get you that new appearance… mmkay?"   
  
      They made there way to Geno's barber shoppe, where he went in and sat down. Even Geno was surprised. "Trim it… no, cut it off, make it real short, ok?"  
  
      "You got it Rob…" Geno began to cut into his hair, Katrina looking onward. As his hair was cut, Rob could only smirk… for his plan was now all coming together…  
  
      Later Rob was in the local clothes shop, leaving now wearing a very new and expensive trenchcoat, decked out completely in black clothing. All Katrina could do was smile to him. He smiled back lightly, kissing her. His plan was coming together. It would all make sense soon enough….  
  
  
  
Part 5: From Out Of the Shadows  
  
  
  
      Rob and Amy ran down toward the Katrina's door, knocking vigorously, trying to get an answer.  
  
    "Dammit… where is she?!?" I exclaimed.  
  
    "Rob… she's around here somewhere… we'll find her."  
  
    "I hope so…"  
  
    "How did this all happen?!?" she exclaimed to herself, which she probably meant as a rhetorical question. Then suddenly, had a flash… I was back in the lab, inside the chamber. Next to me was myself… I mean, the other me. Somehow, he broke down the door… he seemed to have abnormal powers… he then turned to me and knocked me out.  
  
    "The Chamber…"  
  
    "The… Chamber? What's that?"  
  
    "It was what I was working on with the doctor… it split me into two… there's me, and the other me. Two of the same thing, equal and opposite…"  
  
      "Do you mean like… good and evil? Rob? Are the good or… evil one?"  
  
      "Amy, I am most definitely the good one. I swear it."  
  
      "Alright, I believe you… now we have to find them. We have to stop him, do something, I don't know…"  
  
      "My God… he's gonna do something…"  
  
      "How do you know Rob?"  
  
      "I can sense it… its like I have a connection to him. We must find him."  
  
      And with that, they took off, heading in the opposite direction. Now on the opposite side of the house, the evil Rob and Katrina just came up, they kissing each other passionately."  
  
      "Katrina, I will pick you up tonight, so we can go to the fair. 8ish sound good?"  
  
      "Yes Rob, very much so. I will see you then my love."  
  
      "As I will see you Katrina." With that he stepped off, going now back to the park. As he walked through it, he walked to a small shed, which he secretly entered. Pressing a hidden button, he was sent down into an underground bunker, where Rob had hidden some equipment from the war. He began to take off his watch, placing it on the table. He took four bombs and detonators, placing them on the table as well. He opened the watch, and began to fool around with the electronics, also taking the detonators and taking out the chip and placing it within the watch, closing it up.  
  
      "Heh heh heh… its time now… time for the plan to come into play… for so long now… I have waited for this moment. The one moment where I could be somebody, someone who could change their own fate…" he laughed devilishly to himself, thinking of his plan, now leaving the safety of the bunker, and headed toward the fair. No one was there… it was empty, totally empty. It was four… it would not be open to five. He had all the time he needed, all the time he wanted. He walked up to the center stage, where he walked up, placing one bomb in the corner, behind the drum set which was there. He then headed for the concession stand, where he placed another bomb. The he went to the fun house backdoor, planting a bomb at the middle of it. For the final bomb, he climbed up to the Ferris wheel, placing the final bomb at the center of it, right at the joint. Climbing down, he noticed the people coming now, and he smirked, slipping off into the shadows once more, knowing his plan was now in full effect… 


	4. Parts 6 & 7

Amy: Okay, this is a very good story that my friend Rob wrote. I repeat, Rob wrote it! Not me! I'm only posting it for him because he couldn't sign up for FF.Net. Hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 6: Discovery  
  
  
  
      Rob had taken Amy down into the bunker, them looking around.  
  
      "Dammit no!"  
  
      "What, what's wrong Rob?"  
  
      "Amy, four bombs are gone from here… that means he took them…"  
  
      "Oh God… what could he do with those?"  
  
      "I don't know Amy, I don't know… but we have to find them…"  
      
    "Hey, I'll call Katrina, I can warn her."  
  
    "Yeah, you do that."  
  
    Amy picked up her cell, and dialed the number of Katrina's, and after a few rings, the answering machine took over it saying,  
  
      "Hey I am not here right now, but I will be after I get home. I am going to the fair with that one special man of mine, Robert, and we will have so so much fun, so I'll call you back later or come meet me there… see ya. Bye bye."  
  
    "Oh God Rob… Amy and the other you are going to the fair."  
  
    "That bastard is taking my girlfriend to the fair-"  
  
    "You idiot, don't you realize? Whatever he is going to do, he is going to do it at the fair, with Katrina."  
  
      "Oh my… no… we have to get out of here, right now,"  
  
      With that, they left, heading in the direction of the fair. The other Rob was on his way to Katrina's, and she had just finished putting on her dress, getting ready to go out with the one she loves. Now it's a real race against time… what will happen, we have to let fate decide.  
  
  
  
Part 7: Next in Line  
  
  
  
      The other Rob had just arrived to pick up Katrina, who immediately answered the door after the first knock. With a smile on his face, almost a smirk, he drove her to the fair, where they arrive. As they entered the park, he looked to his watch, pretending to check the time. But actually he was looking at his newly made detonator, which he had a plan. As they passed the Ferris wheel, he looked up to it, and smiled to her. "Hey hun, want to get on line for the Ferris wheel?"  
  
      "Sure baby, coming with?"  
  
      "Nah, not yet. I'll get some food for us, you just get on line, if I get back quick enough, I'll jump on line with you."  
  
      "Alright baby," with a kiss she stepped off into the line, keeping her loving eyes on him. But he just smiled to her disappearing amongst the crowd there. But he had no intention of getting on with her. He didn't plan to get food. All he wanted to do was have his plan come into play, the plan he had been working for so long now.   
  
                                       ----------------------------------------------  
  
      Elsewhere unning through the now crowded streets, were Amy and Rob, trying to get to the fair, where something, and they still weren't sure what, was going to happen. What they did know was that there were two Robs now, one good and one Evil. One is looking to help; one looks to kill some people. Now, it truly was a race against time… one will have to stop the other… but the question left is… who will survive? 


	5. Parts 8 & 9

Amy: Okay, this is a very good story that my friend Rob wrote. I repeat, Rob wrote it! Not me! I'm only posting it for him because he couldn't sign up for FF.Net. Hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 8: The Plan Comes to Pass  
  
  
  
      Rob and Amy finally arrive at the fair, searching the grounds all over.   
  
      "Amy, search around here… I'll go up into the main stage area to see if I can see them."  
  
      "Alright then." As they split up, Amy heads over to see Katrina standing in line at the Ferris wheel. She ran over to meet her. "Katrina!"  
  
      "Hey Amy," Katrina answered smiling lightly.  
  
      "Where's Rob right now?" Amy asked with a bit of haste.  
  
      "He's going to get food right now… if you want to catch a peek of him, come up on the Ferris wheel with me."  
  
      "That's a good idea." Amy slips in line next to Katrina, with the intent on seeing the fight. Unbeknownst to them, the bomb was set to blow on this same Ferris wheel that they now board. As they slip into the cart, they take off toward the sky, while another event was happening at the same time.  
  
                               ----------------------------------------------  
  
      On the other side of the park, a different meeting was going on. This meeting was of Rob catching the eye of evil Rob, looking intently at the Ferris wheel, seeing the two now suspended in mid air. "Oh hell… two for the price of one…" as he spoke he smirked, knowing his plan had come to head better than he had expected. He lifted the watch up, placing his finger on the button; ready to detonate the four bombs he had planted. I had no other choice but to run up from behind him, tackling him hard to the ground. I began to use my balled fist as I decked him several times in the face, but all he could do was laugh in my face. "Is that all you got? Well, my turn." With that he flipped me over him, so I would hit the ground with a hard thump. As I got up, I ran to him, he just pulled back his arm and caught me in the face, sending me a good twenty feet backward right into a concession stand, I blacking out for a second.   
  
      The other Rob knew he had no more opposition, so he pressed the first button, detonating the bomb on the center stage, the band that was playing there blew off and were sent flying away from the ball of flames created. He detonated the second bomb in the concession stand; the people inside being blown out and being sent a good ten feet into the ground. He pressed the button for the third time, detonating the third bomb in the fun house, the entire wood and metal frame ripped into many pieces as another ball of flames tore it to shreds. Several of the wood panels blew of set on fire, burning with a bright red flame. His attention turned to the Ferris wheel, where he knew his love, their love, was within. "Good bye Katrina, good bye Amy… I have loved thee not."  
  
      I had just come to, rising from the concession stand. With what little energy I had mustered up, I ran toward the other me, looking at the destruction all around. I knew what he had done. As my eyes looked to where he kept his eyes, mine caught to where he was looking. It was the Ferris wheel. I saw Katrina there, as well as Amy, both within. Even though in the distance, I saw them both, and I looked into their eyes, their worried eyes… and I had realized what was going to happen…  
  
  
  
Part 9: In the Cabin  
  
  
  
      As the two climbed into the cabin of the Ferris wheel, it rose, and they sat down. Katrina gently spoke, "You won't believe what he has done today."  
  
      "Oh I bet I will…"  
  
      "Well, first he suddenly takes me and whisks me into the bedroom, and from there the rest is history. Then he cuts his hair and gets new clothes and all this stuff… he really has changed… like he's a whole new man…"  
  
      "Or maybe part of a whole…"  
  
      "What are you talking about?"  
  
      "Katrina, I don't know how to tell you this but, the Rob you have been with all day isn't the real Rob, no… he is, but he's not the right one, I mean…"  
  
      "You're making absolutely no sense right now Amy…"  
  
      Amy points and shouts, "Look down there!"  
  
      As they look they see the two fighting, then they see someone get sent into a concession stand pretty far away. Katrina is in total disbelief. "What's… what's going on-?!?" as she was cut off the heard a succession of three explosions, as the ground rumbled, as their cabin stopped right at the top of the wheel. They could see the entire park, at the several injured people down there, hurt, some even dead. Katrina couldn't believe it. "Ho… how could he Amy? How could Rob…"  
  
      "It wasn't him! It was an evil him!" her eye caught Rob as he ran toward the other him, showing Katrina him. Suddenly, the cabin shook once more as the Ferris wheel gave in… 


	6. Parts 10, 11, & 12

Amy: Okay, this is a very good story that my friend Rob wrote. I repeat, Rob wrote it! Not me! I'm only posting it for him because he couldn't sign up for FF.Net. Hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 10: As the Wheel Turns  
  
  
  
      Back down at the ground, he ran toward the other him, trying to stop him from detonating the bob, but it was already too late. He detonated it; his eyes seeing the wheel come of at the joint, which was blown up. As he saw it drop, with some quick thinking, he pressed the button on his watch, watching it as if it were in slow motion, the Ferris wheel fell to the ground, all he heard was screams… those of innocents and the ones he loved and cared for… Suddenly out of no where a loud crash was heard as a giant hand caught the wheel's center in its grasp, as it stopped. The large figure, almost human like, held the wheel in its grasp. As the people looked to it, it was large, fifty feet in length, its colors red and golden, with blue mixed in. Its eyes glowed in a gentle green, kind of soothing to the sight. On its right should was written "Katrina," this being the mobile suit, the Gundam. It had saved the day.  
Suddenly while toe good Rob was sighing in relief, a punch came right into his face, knocking him out almost instantly. The evil him took his watch, took the one he was wearing as he tossed it into his face, placing it on his own wrist, no running, pressing a button, opening the cockpit door. He jumped into the suit, activating the Gundam. Turning it into the manual pilot, he placed down the wheel, taking off the cabin with Amy and Katrina inside, blasting off in the other direction.  
  
      As the good Rob was lying on the ground, people surrounded him, him getting up, looking all around. "Where'd he go! Where is he?!?"  
  
      They all looked to him with a stunned face. He looked to a little kid, seeing him look to him. "You kid… where'd the man in black go?" The boy pointed up, and as Rob looked he saw the blue beams of light from the verniers as the mobile suit took off, him knowing where he was headed; the Hover Dam.  
  
  
  
Part 11: The Fight of the Century  
  
  
  
      Rob was once more in his underground bunker, searching for something. He found it; it was an old box. Opening it up, he took out a pair of dog tags, and a watch; he pressed a button, a large hatch suddenly opened outside of the park. Rising from it was another mobile suit; a Gundam, looking almost exactly like the Katrina, except for the fact what was written on the shoulder was "GP-00."   
  
      Now he left the shed, and climbed into the new mobile suit, and he blasted off toward the bridge arriving, seeing the other him with the cart still in his hand.  
  
      "How did I know you'd come here?" Rob said over the intercom, spectators from the dam could see them both, being amazed at the sight of these two monstrous robots.  
  
      "You know me better than anyone else; as I know you better than anyone else. In fact, I knew where'd the best place to kill you would be, and that was here. I know all about your fear of water Rob… I know, cause I once had it, but not since I was taken from your measly little weak body. I now have my own; so much better, so much stronger… you must envy me."  
  
      "Envy you?" He laughs loudly, "You think I envy you? No, I would never envy someone as weak as you are… without a heart, a man is nothing."  
  
      "You speak of weaknesses, you're the epitome of weakness, I am so much more powerful, who needs a heart anyway? What's love? I don't sure as hell need it, I didn't need it when I was in bed with Katrina, now did I?"  
  
      "You speak too much. You should shut your damn mouth."  
  
      "Oh, now the BIG and BAD Rob wants a piece of me, why not come and get it?"  
  
      "Put them down first, then I am all yours."  
  
      "Oh, now, put them DOWN?" he smirked lightly and laughed. "I will put them down, right into a watery grave." He dropped the cabin, still laughing. Rob blasted in, and tried to catch the cabin, which he was successful in doing. He places it on solid ground blasting off once more to meet himself.  
  
      "Now you listen here… we will fight right now, right here, to see who the better man is. Will you fight me, or will you chicken out."  
  
      He cracked his knuckles and smirked to himself. " I am always ready to fight, and now I am more eager than ever. Bring it on, if you can."  
  
      With that the battle began. Them both pulling out their beam sabers. They blasted toward each other, the two connecting at the center point. The pink beams sparked and crackled as they pulled apart once more slashing at one another, each being able to block the others attack. No matter what, they would block one another attacks, their fighting abilities being totally equal to each other. The kept on coming at each other, knowing they could not beat one another.  
  
      "Your good," said the good Rob.  
  
      "As are you, but I still am better." He still came lunging at him with the saber, still having his attack being blocked.  
  
      "Damn you to hell!" the evil him once again dove at him, sending the saber, then a punch with the free hand, the good one bringing his fist up to catch the other, blocking with the saber. Sparks and flashes of saber energy pour from the two sabers, which met, as a brilliant flash of pink light exploded as the both thrusted back wards. The two looked at each other intently, sweat pouring down their faces. They each knew they could not defeat the other. They knew that this next attack would have to be the final one. With a deep glance they thrusted at each other, pointing their sabers at each other. They met in another brilliant show of lights, as they each pierced the others suit, the evils being pierced through the chest, as was the goods. Each injury sparked and crackled, before they crashed into the dam, the evils suit slowly slipping down, the goods getting jammed into the dam. As it feel, the evil one lunged out of his, landing on the good suit's leg. He quickly went up to the cockpit, opening it up and pulling the good one out, trying to toss him out of it.  
  
      "Damn you," he said as the good one caught onto his leg, holding on tightly, looking downward to see the other one landing at the bottom of the dam, water splashing upward toward them, the water covering the both of them, the suit slowly slipping downward.  
  
      "I won't let go!" the good screamed, feeling his grip slipping down as the evil shock violently trying to get him off of himself.  
  
      "You nuance! Let go of me" he still shook violently trying to get himself off… well, himself.   
  
      The good Rob began to climb up him; getting knocked down once more as the evil him let one hand go to ram his fist into his gut. The good one would not let go, as he continued up, climbing upward, kneeing him in the stomach, climbing back up into the cockpit. The evil one grabbed his foot, trying to pull him down.  
  
      "If I die, your gonna die with me!" he laughed insanely as he wrapped both arms around his foot.  
  
      "You're the only one who is going to die today." With a smirk, he pulled his desert eagle from his pants, pointing the gun right at his face. "Good bye" with that he pulled the trigger, forcing him back into the cockpit seat. The sound of tearing flesh pierced as it went through his shoulder, his grip now loose, as he fell down into the dam, screaming, wailing his arms around before he hit the water.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
    Over at the dam's edge, the onlookers, Amy and Katrina all looked on as they watched the body fall into the water, a loud, almost crashing sound was heard echoing through the dam's valley.  
  
    "My God…" said Katrina, worried her love was now dead.  
  
    "Look!" Amy said, as the other one left the cockpit, climbing up. "I hope that's the good him… NO!" she screamed as she watched the suit fall down into the dam, taking the last Rob with it.  
  
  
  
Part 12: A Fight To Stay Alive  
  
  
  
    While at the suit, Rob slowly climbed out, as the suit slipped and began to fall down into the dam. Falling back into the cockpit, the suit rumbled and shaked as it fell. Looking all around and with some quick thinking, he grabbed the emergency pack, pulling out a grappling hook, going outside, looking down at the water which was quickly coming towards him, then looking back up, aiming the hook at something, anything he could get onto. Seeing the railing by the onlookers, he fired it, hoping it would connect, as it did, the onlookers jumping back at the sight. Pressing the retract button, he quickly was sent up toward them, looking down as his suit also hit the water with a giant splash, the shock wave of the water covering him, but holding on tightly he soon reached the top, to meet with Amy and Katrina once more. They looked at him, his lengthy hair, his normal clothes, and they knew it was him. The both ran and hugged him tightly, as he deeply breathed in, looking to them.  
  
      "Its over… it's finally over…"  
  
One Year Later…  
  
      Katrina and Rob were lying in bed at their place, holding each other tightly kissing each other gently but passionately. They broke it to look to each other, Katrina breaking the silence.  
  
      "It's been so great Rob, us, now being married and all, so much that's happened."  
  
      "Yes and things are so great now, no more worries about the past, nothing we must fear."  
  
      "Yeah, but you realize; it's been exactly a year since…"  
  
      "I know, it felt like so long ago, I will never forget that day, ever…"  
  
      They watched as the TV came on, a special bulletin coming on.  
  
      "Today is the one year anniversary of the fair bombing, where twenty two people were murdered and dozens more injured in the blast. Many of those who were killed were in the fun house that was there, and was destroyed. With this, we have the only known footage of that incident-" A tape began to play, as they watched it, seeing the stage being blown to shreds, as well as the concession stands, and an the fun house, the tape once again returning to the reporter. "The one good point of that day was the miraculous appearance of what could only be descried as a "Giant robot". The tapes cut once more to the Ferris wheel, the bomb going off, as the watched his Gundam appear and save the day. They then cut back into the reporter. "What was this wondrous thing? Who controls it? This question may never be answered…"  
  
      The TV suddenly shut off as Katrina lifted the remote and turned it off, looking to him. "My hero." She kissed him softly as they lied back down, holding to each other tightly. Next door, a watchful eye kept on them, seeing them through a window of this abandoned house. They eye was blue; it was his eye, the eye of the evil Rob, such anger… such hatred could be seen, as it almost turned into red from its evil. He was devising another plan, a plan for revenge, and he knew it would soon come into effect…  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued… 


End file.
